Fragments of Antiquity
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: 20 FrUk drabbles to help study for the PSAT. ;D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, but you know if I did, there would so much more blatant sexual activities between the countries. Oh, and more Hungary, cause she's freaking awesome. XD

* * *

_**Jaded**_

"Oh _Angleterre_, why do you favor the blandness of those books to my company? Can't you see how dull and gray the writings of Brontë's and Eliot's harsh worlds compare to the magnificent view of the French countryside-"

"The magnificent view of the French countryside includes seeing horses shit, frog?"

".._Sois silencieux."_

* * *

_**Jargon**_

Even with such different languages, they still managed to get along, or as well as they could with being natural enemies.

* * *

_**Jettison**_

"You think you could get the best of me? No one in the world can claim that they got the best of Captain Arthur Kirkland!" Francis yelled, using his best fake British accent, causing the real Arthur Kirkland to kick in in the leg.

Scowling, the Briton grabbed the steering wheel. "You try and talk like that again ingrate, and it will take all of the Queen's men just to find you."

* * *

_**Jingoism**_

Each one would always claim that their culture and history was far superior to the other's, so that was probably the reason why France dressed up like the French Flag on the twenty-first of April.

And of course, beating the living shit out of the stupid frog was the way that Britian showed that some days were just sacred.

* * *

_**Jocular**_

"You know, I always loved your eyebrows, _mon amour_."

"Yeah, and you probably also love how my clothes drape over my body."

"..."

"...Shut your bloody mouth."

* * *

_**Juncture**_

Francis bit Arthur's neck right between the shoulder and the throat, making Arthur cry out in both pleasure and pain- and both of them knew that this is how they always wanted to be.

* * *

_**Maudlin**_

As Arthur cuddled Francis closer and closer to his torso, the Frenchman couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that if Arthur freaked out just when he had fainted, what his reaction would be if he could have been there for all the pranks that Antonio, Gilbert, and himself had pulled.

* * *

_**Misnomer**_

"For the last time, my name is Arthur, git. Not Artie, not _mon amour_, not _Angleterre_, but Arthur. Don't ever call me any of those terms again, you goddamned pric-"

"Oh? What are you babbling on about _mon amour? _I need your help in the kitchen _Angleterre, s'il vous plaît ?_

"...I hate you."

"_Je't'aime aussi_."

* * *

**_Pedagogue_**

"Alright class, please turn to page twenty in your books," Arthur announced, rolling his sleeves up. The action caused Francis, the student teacher, to smirk at Mr. Kirkland and make the slightly older man blush.

Who said it wasn't awesome to be the teacher's pet?

* * *

_**Obfuscate**_

It was odd that despite how long the two of them had known each other, Francis was surprised how easily that his _amour _confused him. But perhaps, that was what love truly was, _non?_

* * *

**_Gregarious_**

After watching another meeting go by with all the nations crowding around Italy (except for S. Italy and Spain, but that was normal), England couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the man currently getting strangled by France.

Splendid Isolation wasn't as splendid as he thought it would be.

* * *

**_Fracas_**

"That was perhaps the most ridiculous explanation that I've ever heard, git."

"Ah, maybe you just can't understand the depth of what I was saying, _rosbif_."

"Who you calling an idiot, you wino bastard?"

"It's a sign of low intellingence to insult others, _non?"_

_"_You despicable, lowly, little-"

"Uh... Iggy, hate to bother you and all, but since we're in the middle of a meeting, could you and France continue your foreplay some other time?"

* * *

**_Interloper_**

Out of the two of them, everyone would say that America was the one who really took charge of people's problems, not Canada.

But he was the one that brought England and France together.

* * *

_**Sojourn**_

Watching from the hills, Arthur watched the French soldiers capture more and more of his land. With every inch that they claimed, Arthur felt a stab of pain go through his chest. When he heard footsteps come up behind him, all the little country could do was turn and face his invader.

He really hated when Francis came to visit

* * *

**_Somnolent_**

Usually, Arthur would beat the crap out of Francis for singing the French Anthem in his presence, much less his house, but now... He could always forgive the frog on their anniversary.

Usually.

* * *

**_Fetid_**

Whenever France asked him to come to Paris, England always told the other that he'd come as soon France enforced a law that made all Parisans bathe.

* * *

**_Reticent_**

"Oh _mon cher_, _mon coeur vole chaque fois que je suis avec vous_~"

"When in my country wino, speak _my _language."

"Ah, then you must come with me to my land, _mon amour_~"

"Now why would I- Oi! Put me down!"

* * *

**_Renegade_**

"Oi, don't give up on me now, frog," Arthur whispered, dragging Francis out of the dark German dungeon and into the moonlight. "You can't give up now, not when you have so much to fight for."

Arthur kept walking into the night, knowing that Francis probably wouldn't wake up.

* * *

**_Erudite_**

"Hmph, I'm always surprised by the scum that you surround yourself with, frog."

"Ah _Angleterre_, you only say that because you can't understand the gravity of what we are doing here. The knowledge, the righteousness of learning. Oh Arthur, why can't you feel it?"

"...You're going mad, Francis."

...

A whisper.

"_Oui_."

* * *

**_Pensive_**

Back when Arthur first met Francis, the older boy had asked him to sleep with him everynight, and Arthur always said that the other could stuff it.

It was funny how things had changed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I had been studying for the PSAT for a while now, and thought what better way to do it then with some FrUk? Plus, I'd been wanting to write some Hetalia fanfiction for a while, and this gave me an opportunity.

So, leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or whatever. Until later Space-cadets~


End file.
